Laisse-nous une chance !
by Celygom
Summary: Grimmjow désespère d'un amour qui lui semble impossible, mais avec une jambe cassée et beaucoup de patience, peut être que les choses vont enfin changer ... ("Attention", sexe au chapitre 9 !)
1. Chapter 1

Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Je marche depuis deux heures déjà, mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir son visage de la tête, ce visage tuméfié qui me regardait avec un déplaisant mélange de rage, d'incompréhension et de tristesse.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Je m'assois dans l'herbe qui borde le fleuve, une fine pluie tombe mais ne me gêne pas, je veux me rafraîchir les idées. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il me déstabilise et me fait perdre mes moyens à chaque fois que je le croise. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'on finisse comme ça ? Sérieusement j'en ai ras le cul de voir sa tronche tous les jours, de sentir mon cœur se serrer et de ne rien pouvoir faire à part grincer des dents et tenter de l'ignorer le plus possible.

Ichi' et moi on a grandi ensemble (maisons mitoyennes obliges), toujours à faire les quatre cents coups, mais jamais l'un sans l'autre. Ensemble du matin jusqu'au soir, à l'école, puis au collège, on était inséparables et honnêtement, je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde que ce salaud me tournerait le dos aussi facilement du jour au lendemain. C'est un peu compliqué à comprendre, même pour moi, mais j'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour lui, d'abord fraternels, puis plus, … romantiques. Mais je ne m'en souciais pas, nous étions ensemble, j'étais heureux, et sincèrement, à 12 ans, l'amour, on s'en tape un peu. On rigolait, on s'amuser, ça me suffisait largement.

Pourtant, un jour, la veille de son anniversaire, tout à basculer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là chez lui mais à partir de là, tout a été différent. Le lendemain, quand nous nous sommes retrouvés, son sourire à mon égard avait disparu et j'aurais pu voir son regard froid si je n'avais pas été si obnubilé par l'idée de lui donner mon stupide cadeau d'anniversaire. J'avais d'ailleurs vachement économisé pour ce satané truc, un billet pour un petit parc d'attraction du coin. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais je l'avais payé moi-même et je conservais précieusement un second billet pour pouvoir l'y accompagner. Mais au final, la seule chose que l'on s'est donné ce jour-là, c'est des coups. Il avait juste refusé mon cadeau, me répétant machinalement que je ne devais plus venir chez lui, que se voir en cours était suffisant et qu'après tout ce temps, il avait envie de changer d'air. Je me rappelle que j'avais eu envie de chialer comme un môme à ce moment-là (ce que j'étais d'ailleurs), mais au lieu de ça, un goût atroce de bile avait envahi ma bouche et j'avais donné le premier coup. Et ce qui aurait pu être une banale bagarre entre deux garçons avait fini en guerre froide, la situation empirant chaque jour. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas moi qui prenais cette initiative, mais que faire quand l'autre s'éloigne inexorablement de vous, autant physiquement que moralement et que le gouffre qui avait commencé à se former en vous s'agrandit de jour en jour ? Au final, en deux mois on ne se parlait quasiment plus et au bout d'un an, nous étions devenu de parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

C'était il y a quatre ans.

Il pleut de plus en plus et je commence vraiment à être mouillé. J'ai froid. Je m'en veux un peu aussi, pour plusieurs choses d'ailleurs. Premièrement, je m'en veux de ressasser encore et encore cette vieille histoire. Deuxièmement, j'en veux à mon cœur de continuer à battre plus fort dès qu'il voit une touffe de cheveux roux et à mon esprit de fantasmer sur des yeux ambres, froids, arrogants et si beaux. Je m'en veux de continuer à l'aimer après autant d'indifférence de sa part. Enfin, je m'en veux (juste un peu par contre), d'avoir encore tabassé l'homme que j'aime depuis maintenant cinq ans. Bref, je rentre à la maison complétement blasé.

En passant le pas de la porte, j'aperçois de l'autre côté de la rue le père d'Ichigo. Je l'aime plutôt bien, il a la décence de ne pas interférer dans la ''relation'' que j'entretiens avec son fils j'apprécie vraiment.

Rapidement, je salue ma mère et monte dans ma chambre. Dans quelques minutes elle partira pour son boulot de nuit, mais je ne rechigne pas sur quelques minutes de solitude supplémentaires, j'en ai besoin.

Je repense à Ichigo, comme toujours, et je me demande, encore, s'il lui arrive de penser aux mêmes choses que moi, de s'interroger sur notre relation actuelle et de regretter l'ancienne. Mais je ne me laisse pas aller aux faux espoirs, après tout, c'est lui qui a décidé de tout briser.

De l'autre côté de ma fenêtre ouverte, j'entends une porte claquer. Il est rentré chez lui. En relevant la tête je m'assure que le lourd rideau blanc est tiré, seule barrière entre nos deux fenêtres de chambres, espacées d'un mètre cinquante à peine. Et en toute honnêteté, comme je viens de lui casser la gueule, cette proximité me gêne assez, mais je ne veux pas me lever. Je ne veux pas lui révéler ma présence mais rester là, silencieux et invisible, à écouter les bruits qu'il fait…

Et putain mais quel boucan il fait ! C'est ses meubles qui tombent ou quoi ?

Je l'entends grogner et rager de son côté, visiblement, lui ça ne le gêne pas de se faire remarquer. Je sens mes lèvres se retrousser en un fin sourire : il a décidé de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec moi mais voir que malgré toute cette indifférence, j'arrive encore à la faire réagir, et bien sincèrement, ça me fait plaisir.

Malheureusement, le plaisir est de courte durée car ce que j'entends maintenant n'est plus un cri de rage mais un cri de détresse. Putain Ichi', qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je me lève précipitamment, et vais à la fenêtre. Par chance la sienne et grande ouverte et je peux donc le voir, étaler sur le sol, l'œil enflé, la lèvre fendue (ça s'est mon œuvre) et la jambe droite coincée sous sa barre de musculation et ses altères. Vu sa tête, ça à l'air de faire vraiment mal. Sans perdre une seconde, je prends la grande planche positionnée près de ma fenêtre et m'en sers pour faire un pont entre nos deux chambres. On s'en servait fréquemment petits, j'espère qu'elle supportera toujours mon poids.

En deux enjambées je me retrouve dans sa chambre et s'est encore étonné que la planche n'ait pas cédé que je rencontre son regard ambre, à la fois haineux et honteux. Ce mec a un don pour me faire comprendre que de toutes les personnes sur Terre c'est moi qu'il voulait le moins voir, c'est fou.

« _ Putain mais dégage de là Grimm' ! DEGAGE merde ! »

Ce mec est vraiment un enfoiré. Je me porte vaillamment à son secours et il me hurle de dégager ? Je ne crois pas l'avoir autant mérité quand même.

« _ Sérieux calme toi tas de merde, t'as la jambe bloquée et je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça. Il est où ton père ?

_ Partit putain ! Et toi aussi casse-toi Grimm', je veux plus te voir putain !

_ Tu sais que tu me saoules vraiment des fois ? Arrêtes de beugler cinq minutes, je te décoince et je me barre. »

Sérieusement, j'imaginais plus sympa comme pseudo retrouvailles. Mais bon, il ne dit plus rien et franchement, c'est déjà bien.

Sans trop de difficultés, j'enlève la barre et les altères. Je pense qu'il en aurait été tout à fait capable en temps normal mais il semble réellement épuisé. L'était-il déjà autant quand je lui en ai mis une ?

Je l'entends gémir il ne peut pas se relever. Doucement, je lui attrape le bras et commence à le tirer vers le haut pour l'encourager à se forcer un peu mais apparemment, la douleur est trop grande, il s'écroule en se tenant la jambe, incapable de bouger plus. J'avoue ne pas trop savoir quoi faire. Nous ne sommes pas rester aussi longtemps l'un à côté de l'autre sans se battre depuis très longtemps et je sais qu'il est mal. Pourtant, je me sens plutôt bien, heureux que sa douleur l'empêche de me renvoyer directement.

« _Grimm' … vas-t-en … sérieusement, part, je ne veux pas te voir …

_ Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, je vais au moins appeler ton père pour qu'il t'emmène à l'hôpital. Et ne râle pas s'il te plaît.

_ Bourreau le matin, sauveur l'après-midi. Tu enchaînes mal les rôles, enfoiré. »

Je ne réponds pas, il n'y a rien à répondre de toute façon. Je me penche pour le ramasser et le porte jusqu'au salon, prenant quelques coups au passage, le mode princesse ne lui allant visiblement pas. Une fois débarrassé de ma charge, je m'acquitte de ma dernière tâche en appelant son père. Médecin de quartier à quelques maisons d'ici, il arrive rapidement, étonné de nous voir réunis dans la même pièce. Sans un mot il prend ses clés, aide son fils et part. Décidemment, chez les Kurosaki, les mâles ne sont vraiment pas très loquaces.


	2. Chapter 2

Je referme lentement la porte d'entrée. La nuit est tombée depuis un moment déjà et Ichi' est rentré chez lui, la jambe dans le plâtre et le moral au fond des chaussettes. Je le rejoins presque sur ce point-là. Demain ne va vraiment pas être drôle … je dois m'occuper d'Ichi' toute la journée, ou presque. Son père vient de me parler en me laissant un dilemme : soit je m'occupe de son fils jusqu'à son rétablissement, soit je paye les frais d'hôpitaux. Honnêtement, ça m'étonne d'Isshin, il n'est pas du genre à imposer quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, à part si c'est son fils. L'aurait-il fait dans l'idée de nous laisser une seconde chance à Ichi' et à moi ? Je ne sais vraiment pas, mais une chose est sûre, je n'ai pas les moyens pour l'hôpital. Me voilà donc partit pour deux mois de baby-sitting avec le mec dont je suis amoureux depuis près de cinq en et que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fracasser quotidiennement… Super.

Je monte dans ma chambre me reposer. Je ne sais pas ce que demain me réserve mais ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir je pense … Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu content : j'ai enfin une chance de découvrir ce qui nous est arrivé.

Comme chaque matin mon réveil sonne, sans vraiment me tirer du sommeil, mais je me rappelle la veille au soir j'ai à faire, et connaissant mon cher voisin, j'ai intérêt à ne pas être en retard.

A 7h30 pile je me pointe à sa porte et sonne. Karin vient m'ouvrir, me scrutant de manière suspicieuse, et m'explique que son frère en chie trop pour le moment avec son plâtre et qu'il sera donc un peu en retard. J'imagine en effet que ça doit pas vraiment être facile, surtout pour lui qui a un corps naturellement agile, se retrouver immobilisé, c'est la plaie…

A l'invitation de sa sœur, j'entre et vais attendre sur le canapé. Les choses n'ont pas tellement changé ici depuis quatre ans et retrouvé cet environnement anciennement familier me fait un petit pincement au cœur… dont je ne me soucis plus du tout dès que je vois Ichigo, en bas des escaliers, essoufflé et débrayé, le visage rouge de colère. Apparemment, il a vraiment du mal à gérer sa nouvelle situation.

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Grimmjow ?

_ Ton père m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi le temps que tu … t'habitues un peu plus à ton plâtre. Je dois te soulager au maximum selon lui.

_ Si tu veux vraiment me soulager, barre-toi, je peux gérer ça tout seul. Je ne vois pas pourquoi mon vieux t'a demandé ça.

_ Je l'ignore aussi mais comme je suis un jeune homme obéissant et d'un naturel sympathique, je vais faire ce qu'il a dit. »

Malgré ses protestations tout à fait déplaisantes, je prends son sac et commence à avancer. Le lycée est à 10 minutes à pied mais avec les béquilles, il lui faudra bien dix minutes de plus pour arriver. Autant partir maintenant donc.

Le trajet se passe dans un silence de mort. Je ne m'en plains pas vraiment puisque moi-même je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais le malaise est là, et c'est assez gênant. De temps en temps je lui demande si ça va, dans l'espoir de lancer la conversation, mais je ne reçois en réponse qu'un bref grognement. Le message est clair, je n'insiste plus.

Arrivés au lycée, nous nous séparons, ses amies et groupies le prenant en charge sans même m'adresser un « merci ». Je rejoins mon groupe sans un mot et n'en décroche pas un jusqu'à la sonnerie du début de cours malgré leurs regards significatifs : « Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Kurosaki ? » « C'est toi qui lui a pété la jambe ? ».

L'heure passe lentement. Parfois je lance des coups d'œil à Ichigo, assis quelques places plus loin. Comme à son habitude, il m'ignore royalement. Malgré cette indifférence, j'aime le regarder, il a un profil magnifique et ses lèvres paraissent encore plus pulpeuses que de face. Je regarde ses doigts fins tenir son stylo, ses lèvres s'entrouvrir quand il mâchouille son capuchon, sa poitrine se soulever légèrement à rythme régulier. Il est beau.

J'ai envie de me lever, de l'embrasser, de l'enlacer, de lui dire que je l'aime, que j'en deviens fou tellement je l'aime. J'ai envie de l'entendre dire que c'est réciproque et qu'il n'attendait qu'un signe de ma part, qu'il est désolé de cette distance qu'il a créé entre nous.

Mais je ne fais rien, je savoure amèrement dans mon coin mes sentiments et détourne le regard comme à chaque fois, plus je pense à quel point je l'aime et plus j'ai envie de le frapper pour m'ignorer autant.

Quand vient l'heure de manger je lui lance un énième regard, auquel il répond cette fois. Malgré le temps qui est passé, on se comprend toujours aussi bien sans mots. Il a compris ce que je voulais et m'a répondu : non, il n'a absolument pas besoin de l'aide d'une personne comme moi pour aller rejoindre le reste de ses amis et manger. Foutu bâtard qu'il est, dédaigneux même dans son regard.

Le reste de la journée se passe sans encombre, moi dans mon coin, lui dans le sien tout va bien.

Quand arrive 17h, la sonnerie retentit, c'est la fin des cours et comme il n'y a aucune activité extra-scolaire aujourd'hui, je me dirige directement vers Ichigo pour rentrer.

J'entends en m'approchant deux filles lui proposer leur aide pour rentrer, mais tout comme Ichi', je sais que l'aider leur ferait faire un trop grand détour. Il décline et je m'impose dans le petit groupe, les informant que c'est moi qui me chargerait de lui.

« _ Laisse Ichigo tranquille Grimmjow ! Si c'est encore une excuse pour t'en prendre lâchement à lui, tu peux dégager !

_ Du calme les filles, je ne vous ai rien fait et je ne l'ai jamais lâchement attaqué. Et même si c'était le cas, ce que je réfute encore une fois, ça ne vous concerne absolument pas. Sur ce, prends tes affaires Ichi', je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

_ Alors casse-toi Grimm', je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour rentrer, je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'obéis à ton père, alors bouge maintenant. S'il te plaît. »

A mon grand étonnement, il ne renchérit pas et se lève, me tendant son sac. Etre écouté fait tellement plaisir des fois. Enfin, plaisir jusqu'au coup de béquille que je me reçois sur le tibia. Pas si docile que ça le rouquin finalement. Boitillant, je le suis sur le chemin du retour. Vu sa tête, la conversation n'est pas pour tout de suite. Tant pis, je sais qu'il va falloir que je sois patient si je veux pouvoir reconstruire un semblant de relation avec lui.

Ichigo est rentré chez lui, sans un mot, sans un « merci », sans un « merde ». Je ne m'attendais à rien mais j'avoue qu'une parole m'aurait rassuré. Son père m'est reconnaissant d'aider son fils, à croire qu'il a oublié qu'il m'a forcé la main, mais ça me va comme ça, au moins un qui apprécie le service.

Je m'affale sur mon lit et fait le bilan de la journée : globalement positif. Même si je vois clairement qu'il supporte ma présence à contrecœur, Ichigo ne me rejette pas totalement. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un peu d'espoir. Je sais que jamais je ne pourrais avoir l'idylle dont je rêve avec lui, mais restaurer un semblant d'amitié me satisferait amplement … du moins j'espère.

Conclusion, j'ai deux mois pour apprivoiser mon fauve roux et lui faire regretter de m'avoir abandonné comme un vieux slip souillé. Et peut-être qu'alors, je serais prêt à lui avouer mes sentiments, au risque de le perdre, encore, et pour de bon cette fois.


	3. Chapter 3

6h45, mon réveil sonne. Roooooh laissez-moi dormir, c'est lundi, je suis crevé !

Lentement, j'ouvre les yeux, les laissant s'habituer à la pénombre de ma chambre, désireux de profiter de mes dernières minutes de tranquillité. La semaine recommence, et avec elle, mon rôle de baby-sitter.

Trois semaines sont passées depuis l'accident d'Ichi et bien qu'on ne puisse pas encore parler d'amitié, nos rapports se sont assez améliorés. Nous parlons de choses anodines et il nous arrive même de rigoler de temps en temps. Ça c'est un exploit.

Tranquillement, je me lève et m'étire longuement, faisant craquer mon dos et mes membres engourdis. J'enfile un t-shirt qui traîne et mon jean de la veille, j'aurais droit à une réflexion au lycée mais l'uniforme n'est plus obligatoire depuis la dernière réforme alors autant en profiter.

A 7h15, j'ouvre ma fenêtre et installe la planche entre nos deux chambres. L'été aidant, il dort la fenêtre grande ouverte, ce qui m'avantage pour me faufiler en douce dans sa chambre le matin. J'entends la douche couler, ce débile est encore en retard.

Comme par habitude, je prends son sac et commence à le remplir des livres et cahiers nécessaires à notre journée de cours, vérifiant par la même occasion que je n'ai rien oublié moi-même.

« _ Ahem.

_ Oh ! Ichi' ! Déjà sorti de la douche ?

_ Grimm', qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Sérieusement, t'y retrouver un matin sur deux est parfois un peu flippant tu sais.

_ Flippant ? Je viens t'aider à ne pas trop en chier dans les escaliers quand ton père n'est pas là pour le faire ! Et si les rôles étaient inversés, ça ne me gênerait pas de te trouver dans ma chambre !

_ … ?

_ … Euh … Bon, enfile quelque chose, je prends ton sac et attends dans le couloir pour t'aider à descendre. »

Je sors de sa chambre, le rouge aux joues. Quelle stupidité ! Pourquoi ne pas carrément lui dire que j'en rêve qu'il vienne me retrouver dans ma chambre tant qu'à faire. Et sérieusement, c'est quoi cette idée de merde de sortir de la douche avec juste une petite serviette autour de la taille, qui ne cache presque rien hein ? Il ne peut pas s'acheter des serviettes de taille normale ? Putain mec, tu joues avec mes nerfs, et si ça continue, je ne suis pas sûr de pourvoir me retenir !

Bon, j'ai au moins cinq minutes de répit pour me calmer avant qu'il sorte, et vu l'état de mon entre jambe, je vais en avoir besoin. Ffffiou ….

« _ GRIIIIIIIIMM' ! »

Mec, je ne suis pas prêt merde …

J'entrouvre un peu la porte, prenant soin de ne faire passer que mon buste, et voit Ichigo qui me fixe, en t-shirt et boxer, allongé et ébouriffé sur son lit. Je crois que je vais définitivement le dépuceler. Maintenant.

« _ Désolé mec, mais j'ai vraiment trop du mal. J'ai dû faire un faux mouvement, je ne sais pas, mais je n'arrive pas à enfiler mon jean. En plus je crois que Yuzu à merder dans les machines de linges ce weekend, je n'ai plus qu'un slim à me mettre sur le cul … tu peux m'aider ?

_ Bouge pas je reviens. »

Le plus rapidement possible, je saute par la fenêtre et atterrit dans ma chambre. Il faut que je me calme, mon corps ne tiens plus la route. Je sais que c'est mal mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Plus notre relation s'améliore, et plus mes fantasmes s'intensifient. Je rêve de lui toutes les nuits et je me masturbe de plus en plus. Sérieusement, comment je suis sensé réagir quand il me tend son cul, à moitié à poil pour que je l'aide à s'habiller ? La seule chose que j'ai envie de faire justement, c'est de tout lui enlever et de le prendre là, sur son lit. Purée, … calme-toi mon petit Grimm', pense à autre chose, pense à une bonne grosse vieille matrone. … Yeerk … Effet immédiat.

Reprenant mes esprits, j'attrape dans mon placard un jean et retraverse la planche.

« _ Enfile ça plutôt, tu seras plus à l'aise. Et prévois une ceinture, j'ai des abdos plus proéminents que toi.

_ Très drôle Grimm', ça c'est ce que tu crois. On vérifiera quand je n'aurais plus ce fichu plâtre ! »

J'hésite à lui dire que je connais bien quelques positions au lit que me permettraient de vérifier ça, mais je me ravise, ne rigolant qu'à moitié et ne voulant certainement pas le brusquer.

Me concentrant un max sur la moquette, je m'agenouille au pied d'Ichi' et commence à faire passer son plâtre et sa jambe valide dans le jean. Lentement mais sûrement, je le remonte le long de ses chevilles, puis de ses mollets, passe le cap des genoux et m'arrête, hésitant. Je n'ose pas le regarder, mais je n'ose pas non plus lâcher le jean. Je suis complètement fasciné, par sa peau, par la douceur de ses poils, bruns et fins. Et j'attends quelques secondes. J'attends qu'il initie un mouvement, pour terminer de s'habiller et ainsi mettre fin à ma contemplation. J'attends qu'il comprenne et me rejette.

Mais rien n'arrive. Il attend, tout comme moi, résolu à me laisser finir ce que j'ai commencé. Alors tout aussi lentement qu'au début, je reprends mon ascension, arrivant sur ses cuisses, passant l'orée de son boxer. Légèrement, il tend son bassin vers moi, mon visage se rapprochant imperceptiblement de son sexe, afin que je passe le jean sous ses fesses et ainsi termine mon œuvre. S'en est trop pour moi. Sans le fermer, je me détourne et le préviens que je retourne dans le couloir le temps qu'il finisse de se préparer.

En passant la porte, je me retourne le temps d'une seconde, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et aperçoit Ichigo, le rouge aux joues en train de se mordiller la lèvre. Même si la vision est brève, elle s'inscrit dans ma mémoire, et j'avoue que je n'en reviens pas du tout. Pourquoi Ichi' serait dans un état pareil. On ne s'est même pas encore vraiment réconcilié, n'est-il pas sensé ne me supporter qu'à grande peine ?

Cent questions tournoient dans ma tête, déterrant un peu plus à chaque tour un espoir de romance que j'avais enfoui au fond de moi. Et s'il ressentait la même chose que moi ? Sans parler d'amour, se pourrait-il vraiment qu'Ichi' réagisse de manière ''érotique'' à notre proximité ? Ce serait moi qui l'aurais mis dans cet état ?

Les interrogations ne cessent pas, se multiplient au contraire, et je n'entends même pas Ichigo sortir de sa chambre. Il me dévisage l'air de rien et commence à descendre. Passant un bras sous le sien pour le soutenir, je me retrouve collé contre lui. Après ce qui vient de se passer, j'avoue que je me sens bizarre. Discrètement, je lui lance un coup d'œil. Son magnifique profil garde la même expression que d'habitude, l'indifférence. Je pense qu'il feint, mais ça me fait un petit pincement au cœur. Toutefois, en faisant un peu plus attention, je sens son cœur battre plus vite et sa respiration s'accélérer quand la descente des marches nous oblige à nous frôler plus étroitement, me prouvant ainsi que j'avais raison et qu'il n'est plus si indifférent que ça à mon égard. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir heureux de le faire réagir de la sorte ou attristé de savoir qu'il préfère l'ignorer et faire comme si de rien n'était. Je suis indécis quant à l'attitude à avoir et petit à petit, je deviens d'humeur maussade.

Sur le chemin du lycée, je ne dis rien, concentré sur ce que je ressens, ce que j'ai envie de me permettre d'attendre de lui, … bref, sur tout un tas de conneries.

A mon grand étonnement, Ichigo engage lui-même la conversation, insistant gentiment pour échanger des banalités. Ça me fait du bien, je pense un petit peu à autre chose, et je crois qu'il le remarque. Petit à petit, il détend l'atmosphère, se montrant particulièrement loquace, sans pour autant aborder la situation de ce matin. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai l'impression que tout est normal entre nous, que nous n'avons jamais était en froid, que tout va bien, et pour ça, je lui en suis réellement reconnaissant.

De meilleure humeur, nous arrivons au lycée, prêts à rejoindre nos groupes respectifs. Je suis Ichigo de près et passe la grille d'entrée, dans quelques secondes, nous allons nous séparer pour la journée. Pourtant, au lieu de me lancer un léger « salut » et d'aller directement retrouver ses amis, je le vois se retourner lentement et me fixait. C'est inhabituel, et alors que je m'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il se passe, je sens sa main me frôler brièvement la joue et sa bouche s'approcher de mon oreille :

« _ Tu es beaucoup mieux quand tu souris Jaggerjack, alors fais-moi plaisir, continue, ça m'évitera de mater ta face grincheuse toute la journée. »

Sur le cul, je le regarde s'éloigné, souriant malicieusement.

J'ai bien entendu ? Ichigo Kurosaki me mate ?


	4. Chapter 4

La remarque d'Ichigo tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Je n'en reviens pas et plus je me la ressasse, plus je deviens confus au niveau du sens. Qu'entendait-il réellement par « mater » ? Mater comme moi je le mate ou c'est juste une façon de me faire comprendre qu'il veut me voir souriant les rares fois où il daigne tourner la tête vers moi ? Et puis comment ça je suis beaucoup mieux quand je souris ? Il m'a poussé à faire la gueule pendant quatre ans (ok, pas forcément consciemment) et maintenant il me dit que je suis mieux quand je souris ? Et puis c'est quoi « mieux » ?

RAAAAAAH ! Qu'il m'agace !

La sonnerie retentit mais c'est toujours aussi paumé psychologiquement que je prends place en classe. Ce mec me déstabilise, c'est incroyable.

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains, décidé à réfléchir pendant l'heure de maths que de toute façon je ne suis jamais. Fermant les yeux, je me concentre sur ce début de matinée fort en émotions, continuant de ressasser la remarque d'Ichigo, cherchant à savoir si je peux me laisser quelques espoirs ou si ce foutu débile se moque juste de moi. Sérieusement, ça m'énerve : jamais je ne suis aussi indécis, aussi sentimentaliste, aussi dégoulinant d'hésitation, de question et d'appréhension comme une fille. Il n'y a que lui pour me faire réagir comme ça, pour passer outre le cœur de glace que les autres m'attribuent. … Raaah, il me fait complètement perdre les pédales.

Lâchant un petit ricanement désespéré, je relève la tête, mes yeux tombant automatiquement sur ceux d'Ichigo qui me fixent. Et nous nous regardons, longtemps, sans qu'aucun de nous ne soit tenté de détourner le regard. Nous nous regardons, sans faillir ou rire, et nous communiquons, comme nous savons si bien le faire malgré les hauts et les bas de notre relation. Dans son regard je lis beaucoup de choses, dont certaines étonnantes. D'abord une pointe d'amusement, qui rend ses orbes ambre encore plus beaux, puis des messages plus sérieux. Je lis en lui qu'à mon instar, il est content que notre relation se soit améliorée, que malgré le temps passé à s'ignorer et à se frapper, je n'ai pas perdu toute valeur à ses yeux et que … je devrais avoir plus confiance en moi ? J'avoue émettre un doute quant à ce dernier message et le laisse donc de côté pour me concentrer sur les autres. Ce que j'en ai compris me rend heureux, et je pense qu'il le voit car il m'offre un sourire franc et sincère, présent inestimable auquel je n'avais plus eu droit depuis des lustres. A mon tour je souris, tout aussi sincèrement, mettant ainsi fin à notre conversation silencieuse. Je n'ai plus envie de réfléchir à rien, je me sens léger, heureux. Timidement, de ''douces images'' me viennent en tête, mettant en scène une journée paradisiaque où Ichi' et moi serions ensemble, allongés dans un lit, nous tenant les mains, nous embrassant, nous caressant, mêlant nos mèches, rousses et bleues, nous unissant longuement, très longuement, sans jamais se lasser ou être fatigués. Et comment pourrais-je un jour me lasser de son corps (si tant est qu'un jour je l'ai entre les mains), de ses sourires, des gémissements qu'il pousserait sous moi, ou de manière plus soft, de sa simple présence ?

Sans chercher à refouler quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui, je me laisse aller à de plus en plus de rêveries, romantiques comme érotiques, et la fin de l'heure passe ainsi.

A 17h la cloche retentit. Ce soir je dois voir mon entraîneur pour un important combat de bando (un art martial birman) qui est dans deux semaines, donc soit Ichi' va devoir m'attendre un certain temps, soit quelqu'un d'autre va devoir le ramener chez lui. Doucement, je me rapproche de sa table, attendant qu'Orihime ait fini de parler avec lui. Je l'aime plutôt bien elle aussi, nous ne serons jamais amis mais elle n'a jamais été réellement désagréable avec moi et possède vraiment un fond sympa par conséquent je reste poli.

Du coin de l'œil il m'aperçoit et commence gentiment à écourter la conversation.

« _ Désolé de m'immiscer, mais Ichi', je dois aller voir l'entraîneur de bando ce soir. Je pense en avoir pour une bonne heure et demie donc si tu ne veux pas attendre et rentrer plus tôt, … tu peux.

_ Oh, ça me ferait plaisir de t'aider Kurosaki-kun ! Je peux me charger de toi si tu veux bien ! Je dois juste prévenir Tatsuki pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

_ C'est sympa Inoue, mais ça va aller, rentre avec Arisawa, je vais attendre Grimmjow.

_ Tu es sûr de vouloir m'attendre ? Tu vas te faire chier.

_ Ça ira, je dois justement chercher un truc à la bibliothèque. Reviens me chercher dès que tu as fini.

_ Ok, j'y vais maintenant. A une prochaine Inoue ! »

Je suis étonné de sa décision, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser plus, je me dirige vers la sortie et fonce au dojo du lycée. J'y retrouve Yoruichi-sensei, en grande discussion avec un bel inconnu au regard froid et aux cheveux long d'un noir profond. Au premier coup d'œil qu'il me lance, je devine que c'est l'un des examinateurs dont Yoruichi m'avait parlé. Tout comme son collègue, un autre brun au sourire sympathique mais un peu trop faux à mon goût, il sera là dans deux semaines et me jugera afin de savoir si je suis suffisamment bon pour rentrer dans une formation plus sélective, plus privée, plus ...compétente, où seuls des futurs maîtres bando (ou ceux ayant des capacités équivalentes) sont acceptés.

En bref, ils me stressent un peu.

D'un signe de mon entraîneuse, je m'avance et me présente, le plus brièvement possible, ne me sentant pas hyper à l'aise malgré une certaine excitation qui commence à monter.

« _ Enchanté de vous rencontrer M. Jaggerjack. Je suis Kuchiki Byakuya, et voici mon collègue Aizen Sosuke. Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là. En outre, pour certaines raisons, et même si ce n'était pas prévu, nous aimerions avoir un petit avant-goût de vos capacités. Mon élève vous donnera cinq coups. Evitez-en trois et nous assisterons à la cérémonie de sélection des futurs maîtres qui se déroule dans quinze jours. Si vous ne pouvez pas esquiver ses coups, soyez certain que c'est parce qu'il n'y a absolument aucune place pour quelqu'un comme vous dans notre dojo. »

J'enregistre tant bien que mal les informations qu'il me donne d'un ton stoïque et dirige mes yeux vers l'endroit qu'il pointe. Au fond de la pièce, les tatamis ont été installés et un jeune homme à la chevelure d'un rouge flamboyant semble attendre, patiemment. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ? Une crinière pareille, c'est comme la mienne, ça se repère facilement.

En m'approchant je prends un peu de temps pour le détaillé. Assez grand, sans pour autant l'être autant que moi, il a une musculature développée qui donne à son corps de jolies formes. Il est bel homme lui aussi, et les tatouages qui ornent plusieurs parties de son corps n'enlèvent rien à sa beauté, bien au contraire. Bizarrement, plus je le détaille et plus son apparence me dit quelque chose. Une réminiscence me fait entrevoir un petit garçon aux cheveux rouge sang avec lequel je me battais tout le temps quand j'allais en vacances chez mon père. Incertain, je lance dans un chuchotement « Renji ? » auquel un énorme sourire me répond. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je suis complétement sur le cul, mais sa joie est communicative je suis heureux de le revoir.

« _ Je te rassure tout de suite, je ne m'attendais pas à revoir ta sale tronche non plus Jaggerjack !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Abarai ? Je croyais que nos petites chamailleries enfantines t'avaient largement prouvé que tu ne faisais pas le poids face à moi, je me trompe ?

_ C'est vrai que tu m'as foutu de sacrées branlées quand même, mais c'est du passé Grimmblue, ce soir, je vais te faire regretter d'être né.

_ Si tu continues à m'appeler comme ça, c'est moi qui vais t'éclater Redjelly. Espérons pour toi que tu n'es plus aussi mou qu'avant !

_ Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! »

Sans plus attendre, nous entamons le combat. Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est qu'un entraînement avant le vrai exercice, mais nous nous donnons vraiment pour surpasser l'autre du mieux qu'on peut. Des années de rivalité complice, ça ne s'efface pas aussi facilement.

Au bout de dix minutes, nous nous arrêtons, essoufflés et satisfaits de notre petit échange. Même si je me suis bien défendu, je dois admettre qu'il s'est carrément amélioré. J'ai bien senti une ou deux fois qu'il s'était retenu de donner un coup qui aurait pu mettre directement fin à nos poignantes retrouvailles. Il est vraiment devenu fort. Le combat qui m'attend ne va pas être de la tarte, j'ai intérêt à me concentrer.

Tout en reprenant notre souffle et en nous dirigeant vers les examinateurs, Renji et moi continuons d'échanger des banalités, bras dessus bras dessous, heureux de s'être retrouvés après quelques années sans nouvelles l'un de l'autre.

Les sens toujours à l'affût suite à l'échauffement, j'entends un très léger raclement de gorge, auquel je sens Renji se tendre imperceptiblement. Automatiquement, il enlève son bras de mon épaule, sans pour autant vraiment arrêter de plaisanter, et lance de petits coups d'œil anxieux (très discrets si on ne fait pas attention) à celui nommé Kuchiki. Je ne sais pas si l'autre est trop sévère en tant que maître ou si leur relation est plus complexe mais on sent sans problème que le brun domine totalement ou presque le roux. Aucun doute n'est possible vu l'aura sauvage et dangereuse qui se dégage cet homme. Je sens que je vais devoir me méfier un peu de lui, ou du moins faire très attention à mes gestes quand je serais proche de Renji.

La tension dure encore quelques secondes puis s'estompe, aussi soudainement qu'elle est arrivée dès qu'Aïzen prend la parole. Nous en revenons tous au sujet principal : le combat.

Après quelques explications supplémentaires, Renji et moi nous éloignons sur les tatamis et nous mettons en position. Loin d'être tendu par l'enjeu de ce combat, je me sens détendu et excité surtout excité. Je ne me suis pas battu aussi sérieusement depuis des lustres et avec toute cette histoire entre Ichi' et moi ces derniers temps, je me suis ramolli physiquement.

J'entends le décompte de Kuchiki et exécute les présentations formelles sans vraiment y penser. Je sens mes pupilles se dilater sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, j'ai du mal à respirer, à ne pas attaquer tant cette situation m'excite. Je n'ai pas chassé depuis longtemps, je suis frustré, et je compte bien me défouler sur ce cher Abaraï.

Dans mon excitation, je ne vois pas la touffe orange discrètement placée près de la porte, je ne pense qu'à une chose : laisser ressurgir la panthère qui est en moi.


	5. Chapter 5

Le combat est félin. Dans un ensemble impeccable, Renji et moi nous mouvons, nous frôlons, nous excitons mutuellement. Même si elle n'a aucune signification pour moi (je suis un cœur fidèle), la tension du combat se charge d'énergie sexuelle. Tous deux torses nus, nos peaux se frôlent de nombreuses fois, les positions et les coups s'enchaînent dans un ensemble époustouflant de sensualité, d'animalité et de concentration. La tension est palpable, on pourrait presque entendre l'air crépiter. Enfin je me retrouve dans un environnement familier, celui du combat, de l'animalité, de la libération je me sens bien. La sueur luit sur mon corps ainsi que sur celui de Renji. La transpiration nous rend encore plus glissants, plus harmonieux dans nos mouvements de plus en plus lascifs au fil des minutes. J'esquive sa main alors qu'elle me frôle de peu le flanc gauche, pivote et envoie mon pied en direction de son torse, qu'il évite en se baissant, parant attaques après attaques pour au final se retrouver collé à moi, sa main enserrant mon poignet tandis de l'autre il tente une dernière feinte, que je bloque sans difficultés. Le combat est terminé. Sur cinq vrais coups portés, seuls deux m'ont touché j'ai réussi. Toujours bloqués l'un par l'autre, et sans se lâcher, nous reprenons longuement notre respiration, front contre front. Je suis heureux.

« _ Vous pouvez vous lâcher maintenant. Renji, va ranger le matériel. »

Lentement, nous sortons de notre torpeur post-combat. Byakuya Kuchiki a toujours son masque d'indifférence mais je décèle qu'il est courroucé au plus haut point. Il est possessif et probablement fol amoureux de son élève pour réagir de la sorte. Immédiatement, il me paraît un peu plus sympathique : je comprends ses sentiments, et voir l'homme qu'on aime dans les bras d'un autre, ne serait-ce que le temps de reprendre son souffle, c'est extrêmement rageant.

Doucement, je lâche Renji, lui souris et vais revêtir mon t-shirt. Les trois adultes m'attendent, et je lis dans les yeux de Yoruichi que j'ai gagné, ils viendront me voir aux sélections, dans quinze jours.

Après de brefs commentaires et encouragements, je prends congé de mes aînés et lance un clin d'œil à mon ami en guise de salutations. Après s'être échangé nos numéros (sous l'œil attentif et glacial de son maître), Renji et moi avons convenus de se retrouver un après-midi dans la semaine. Je suis vraiment heureux de l'avoir revu, et surtout de voir que l'alchimie qu'il y avait entre nous enfants n'a pas disparu. Si je n'étais pas éperdument épris d'Ichi', je pense que je pourrais facilement avoir envie de tenter quelque chose avec Renji mais tout comme lui visiblement, j'ai déjà quelqu'un pour me rendre fou.

Défoulé, le cœur léger et les muscles si agréablement endoloris, je pars à la bibliothèque chercher mon rouquin. Décidemment, ça aura été une super journée !

21h. J'ai passé deux heures à chercher ce maudit bâtard dans tout le lycée pour finalement apprendre que cet enfoiré d'Ishida l'avait raccompagné chez lui.

Au fur et à mesure que je monte les marches menant à ma chambre, je sens la colère bouillonner dans mes veines. Si sa fenêtre est ouverte, il va m'entendre, c'est sûr.

Bingo !

Sans prendre le temps de me changer ou autre, je jette mon sac sur mon lit et installe la planche entre nos deux fenêtres. Je traverse, atterrit, et le vois gentiment allongé sur son lit à écouter de la musique avec son casque. Ses yeux sont clos, il ne me voit donc pas. Doucement, je m'approche de son lit, vérifie qu'il n'y a rien sur ma route et lui saute dessus, bloquant d'une main ses deux poignets et lui enlevant son casque de l'autre, avant de lui enserrer ''délicatement'' la gorge.

« _ Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous pauvre con ?!

_ Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de te demander ça espèce d'enfoiré ?! Deux heures putain ! J'ai passé deux putains d'heures à te chercher dans tout le bahut ! Pour entendre quoi au final ? Que tu es rentré avec cette baltringue d'Ishida sans même chercher à me prévenir !

_ Lâche-moi putain, c'est quoi ton problème ?! Et puis merde, j'en ai marre de toi Jaggerjack ! Que ce soit clair : à partir de maintenant, t'as plus à te charger de quoi que ce soit me concernant ! Cette « baltringue d'Ishida » comme tu dis, m'a proposé de prendre ta place, et tu vois, j'ai immédiatement accepté. Je suis sûr qu'il arrivera largement à me satisfaire, lui. Alors maintenant dégage de là et va retrouver ton espèce de connard de Play boy tatoué pour te frotter à lui de manière plus que suggestive ! »

Je n'en reviens pas. Je vois Ichigo tourner la tête, visiblement assez gêné malgré sa colère et son amertume apparentes : la dernière phrase n'aurait jamais dû sortir de sa bouche.

« _ … Tu es jaloux ? Toi ?

_ … Dégage Grimmjow, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Et je ne suis pas jaloux, je constate simplement les faits. Va le retrouver, moi j'ai Ishida maintenant.

_ Ishida ? Parce que tu penses sérieusement me remplacer par Ishida ? Et jusqu'où comptes-tu me remplacer hein ? Jusqu'où comptes-tu me laisser des espoirs pour les piétiner par la suite hein ?! Jusqu'où crois-tu que je vais te suivre comme un putain de chien de merde hein Kurosaki ?! Me remplacer ? Après tout, ce n'est pas très difficile pour toi, tu m'as déjà rejeté pendant presque 5 ans sans la moindre explication, alors me rejeter maintenant sous prétexte que j'ai retrouvé un ami d'enfance … et que maintenant, tu as Ishida …

T'es vraiment un sal enfoiré Ichigo. Et tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre d'attendre le moindre signe de ta part, d'attendre que tu te comportes enfin comme une personne normale, que tu remarques mes sentiments et que pour une fois dans ta vie, une toute petite fois, tu ne penses pas qu'à ton cul.

… Amuses-toi bien avec ton binoclard. »

Sans attendre de réponse, je saute par la fenêtre, prends ma veste, mes clés et me précipite dehors : il faut vraiment que je prenne l'air et que je trouve un truc sur lequel me défouler. Je me dirige droit vers un petit parc, désert à cette heure, et j'aperçois l'objet de mes désirs : un bon vieux chêne bien ancré dans le sol, parfait pour recevoir des coups.

Ce n'est que vers 3h du matin que je rentre chez moi, les phalanges ensanglantées et les pieds en mille morceaux. Jusqu'où Ichigo va-t-il aller pour me rendre fou ? Et puis s'il a vu le combat, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas manifesté ? Putain, c'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

Je marche lentement et continue de me prendre la tête. Moi qui me réjouissais de la situation ce matin, les choses ont bien changées …


	6. Chapter 6

Les jours sont passés, lentement, douloureusement, et je n'ai plus parlé à Ichigo.

Le lendemain de notre dispute, j'ai attendu derrière ma fenêtre, prêt à sauter s'il avait besoin d'aide, mais les voix qui me sont parvenus m'ont hérissé le poil Ishida était déjà là, en train de procurer ses services à mon enfoiré de voisin. Comme promis, il vient tous les jours et se charge de Kurosaki le sourire aux lèvres, ponctuel et agréable comme il l'est toujours ça me dégoûte.

Une semaine sans se parler, sans se regarder, c'est plus long que ce que je pensais. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu à la case départ, quand je dépérissais dans mon coin, rongé par la rage et l'amertume. Sauf qu'au fil des jours, je deviens de plus en plus las las d'être ignoré, las de m'accrocher à un espoir qui n'existe plus. J'ai envie de passer à autre chose.

En cours, je reçois un sms de Renji : il me propose de passer l'après-midi ensemble, ce que j'accepte avec joie puisqu'il n'y a pas cours, ça va me changer un peu les idées.

Nous nous retrouvons donc vers 14h au coin de la rue qui borde la gare. Il est de bonne humeur, et encore une fois, c'est communicatif : le sourire me revient aux lèvres. D'un commun accord nous décidons d'aller chez moi, jouer aux jeux vidéo à part se battre, c'est ce qu'on faisait le plus ensemble petits. D'un pas tranquille nous traversons donc la ville. Renji parle beaucoup, meuble mes silences, ce qui m'arrange bien puisque je me concentre à l'écouter, à regarder droit devant moi et à ne surtout pas lancer des petits coups d'œil à droite et à gauche dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une touffe orange à l'horizon.

Grâce à lui le trajet se passe bien et petit à petit, j'arrête de penser à Ichi', sincèrement heureux d'avoir retrouvé mon ami. Arrivés, nous croisons ma mère dans l'allée et contrairement à son habituelle réserve, je la vois s'émerveillée devant le rouge pendant au moins dix minutes, s'étonnant de son apparence tellement éloignée du souvenir qu'elle en avait, demandant de ses nouvelles et de celles de ses parents, parlant de tout et de rien (surtout de rien), finissant sur un ô combien je dois être heureux de le voir revenir dans ma vie après tant d'années de séparation, surtout qu'en ce moment, ce n'est pas la grande joie pour moi, se permet-elle d'ajouter. Non mais sérieux ? Est-ce que je lui ai demandé de raconter ma vie à ma place ? Agacé et impatient de jouer, j'attrape le poignet de Renji et le tire sur quelques mètres, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation et initiant le mouvement vers ma chambre.

« _ Voici donc l'antre de la bête ? Tu es plutôt sobre niveau déco' dis-moi.

_ Tu aurais préféré y trouver un capharnaüm sans nom ? Pour une fois que je range à peu près ma chambre !

_ C'est vrai ! Au fait, tu remercieras ta mère pour cet accueil chaleureux. Je ne pensais sérieusement pas qu'elle serait aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de me revoir !

_ Aaaah je ne pensais pas non plus. J'ai cru que vous en finiriez jamais de parler. Et ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle a dit me concernant.

_ Bien, mais tu es sûr que ça va ?

_ T'inquiète pas pour moi Renji, ça ira bien mieux quand je t'aurais mis la raclée que tu mérites ! »

Par sympathie, il ne pose pas plus de question et nous commençons à jouer, optant pour un traditionnel jeu de combat, histoire de s'échauffer. L'après-midi passe paisiblement, je le bats avec difficulté, mais je le bats quand même, ce qui le fait rager à chaque fois, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Que c'est bon de rire franchement de nouveau !

Nous enchaînons les jeux, alternant rivalité et coopération, et les heures défiles sans que nous n'y prenions garde. Vers 21h, les yeux piquants et le ventre gargouillant, nous nous arrêtons enfin de jouer, satisfaits de notre aprèm' et nous étalons sur mon lit.

« _ Putain Grimm', ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé un aprèm' comme ça ! Avec le bando je n'ai plus une minute à moi ces derniers temps !

_ C'est vrai que tu es un élève officiel maintenant. Ça fait combien de temps d'ailleurs ?

_ 2 ans maintenant. C'est arrivé après la mort de mon père. Je pétais un câble, j'avais besoin de me canaliser, et à une sorte de forum d'arts martiaux, j'ai rencontré Byakuya … du moins Kuchiki-sensei. Il m'a convaincu de l'intérêt de cet art et après avoir passé quelques épreuves, j'ai été accepté d'abord comme élève ''normal'' en gros, puis comme élève attitré de Kuchiki Byakuya.

_Eh bien, sacré parcours. Je suis désolé pour ton père, si j'avais su, j'aurais peut-être pu t'aider … Désolé.

_ Pas de soucis, nous nous étions déjà perdu de vue de toute façon et puis dans ces moment-là, je ne sais pas si qui que ce soit peut faire quoi que ce soit … Enfin bref, te fais pas de bile, tout va très bien maintenant.

_ D'accord.

Au fait, en voulant tout à fait être indiscret, c'est quoi cette relation que t'entretiens avec Kuchiki exactement ?

_ … »

Curieux de son absence de réponse, je tourne la tête vers lui et le vois, rouge comme une pivoine, ne sachant plus trop où regarder. Qu'il est mignon comme ça, un grand gaillard d'1,85m, tout en muscle qui réagit comme une pucelle effarouchée à qui on viendrait de montrer le loup …

« _ Tu l'aimes. N'est-ce pas ?

_ Eh bien … tu vois … c'est compliqué. Je … je ne sais pas vraiment si je l'aime. Je suis très attiré par lui mais quant à être clair sur les sentiments que je ressens …

_ Et lui ?

_ Eh bien … Il m'aime. Du moins c'est ce qu'il ne cesse de me montrer ces derniers temps. Nous avons commencé à nous rapprocher il y a quelques mois. Je l'admire tellement que je ne peux qu'être attiré. Et puis sérieux, t'as vu son corps ?! Ce type est à se damner !

_ Mais ?

_ Mais … je ne sais pas. Un soir, après un entrainement éreintant, on s'est retrouvé que tous les deux dans le dojo et alors que je l'observais du coin de l'œil, comme d'habitude, j'ai surpris un regard … tendre … C'était hyper bizarre, c'est comme si pour moi ''tendre'' et ''Kuchiki'' était deux mots incompatibles. Du coup je n'ai pas fait attention plus que ça mais les jours suivant j'ai vu la même chose plusieurs fois. Je ne comprends pas trop ces choses-là, mais … j'avais l'impression qu'il ne me regardait plus avec les yeux d'un maître, mais plutôt avec un regard … différent. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai aimé. J'ai aimé tous ces regards qu'il m'a lancés et je me suis même surpris à les attendre.

… Et puis sans que je m'y attende, on a franchi le cap, on est allé jusqu'au bout. … C'était génial, incroyable. Mais j'avais l'impression que les choses s'étaient passées trop vite et quand il a vu ma réticence le lendemain, on a parlé. Il m'a confié ses sentiments, apparemment présents depuis pas mal de temps et même s'il n'était clairement pas à l'aise avec ce genre de situation, il est allé jusqu'au bout, finissant par m'expliquer que si je le rejetais, ce qui m'étais bien évidemment autorisé, il souffrirait trop de continuer à m'enseigner et me confierait donc à un autre maître.

Je n'ai pas su quoi dire … je ne veux pas le perdre mais je ne suis pas encore à 100% sûr de mes sentiments, et je ne prendrais pas le risque de lui dire oui pour finalement casser tous ses espoirs.

Ça fait deux semaines déjà que la situation est en suspens et il m'a demandé une réponse pour le jour de ton combat.

… Grimm', qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_ Tu me demandes ça à moi qui stagne dans un amour à sens unique depuis presque 5 ans ? Tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne mon gars !

Mais de ce que j'ai compris, tu tiens à lui, t'as juste peur du point de non-retour. T'as déjà eu des aventures avant lui ?

_ Une fille, pendant deux mois, avec qui ça s'est très mal passé. Mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir être un jour attiré vers un homme, encore moins plus âgé que moi …

_ Mouais, donc ce genre de situation est relativement nouveau pour toi. Ecoute, si j'étais toi, je foncerais. Réfléchis encore pendant une semaine mais ne laisse pas passer une chance comme ça. Il vaut mieux que tu te lances avec un doute plutôt que ne rien faire et le regretter. »

Il me sourit, reconnaissant.

Après avoir échangé quelques banalités en plus, nous nous levons et Renji rassemble ses affaires, prêts à partir.

« _Donc je ne te raccompagne pas ?

_ Non non, c'est bon, je connais le chemin, … et puis j'ai besoin de réfléchir, seul.

_ D'acc'. Prends soin de toi alors et à la semaine prochaine, au combat.

_ Ouais, à la semaine prochaine … »

Je le vois s'avancer vers la fenêtre, clairement mal à la pensée de la semaine prochaine, date butoir pour sa réponse. Je veux l'aider à prendre sa décision, ce mec est clairement fou de son maître.

Lentement, je m'approche vers lui, espérant qu'il comprendra sans pour autant m'envoyer son poing dans la gueule.

Rapidement, je lui attrape le menton, tourne son visage vers le mien et l'embrasse, n'hésitant pas à approfondir l'échange. Contre toute attente, il m'enlace et contribue activement au baiser, faisant glisser sa langue contre la mienne. L'échange dure une bonne minute, et c'est haletant que nous nous séparons. Je ne lui cache pas ma surprise mais vois dans son regard qu'il a compris, ce qu'il me confirme par un sourire. Se dirigeant vers la porte, il me lance un dernier « Merci Grimm', mais tu ne joues pas dans la même cour que lui ! » et s'en va, sans plus de cérémonie.

Le geste était irréfléchi mais il a eu l'effet escompté (et ma mâchoire est toujours entière), c'est le principal.

Soupirant de soulagement, je m'essuie les lèvres et me redirige vers mon lit, prêt à m'affaler, quand j'entends un truc se briser contre le mur, juste à côté de moi. Instinctivement, je regarde dans la direction opposée pour trouver l'origine des débris de boule à neige gisant dans ma chambre et voit Ichigo, le regard meurtrier, fulminant de rage.

Merde !


	7. Chapter 7

Nous nous fixons quelques secondes, sans bouger, et je vois ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Ni une ni deux, j'attrape la planche et la place entre nos deux chambres, traversant le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne réagisse. Me voir atterrir dans sa chambre le fait reprendre ses esprits et je me prends un grand coup de béquille sur l'avant-bras, placé juste devant ma tête.

J'ai deviné qu'il nous avait vu avec Renji, et avait mal interprété les choses. Je ne réfléchis pas, je me sens mal de savoir que je l'ai blessé, même si je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi ça l'a tant blessé.

Je me défends comme je peux contre ses poings, ses béquilles, les objets qu'il me lance, ne voulant pas l'attaquer les coups pleuvent de toute part.

Sans plus réfléchir, je me déplace pour qu'en me suivant, il se retrouve dos à son lit et le plaque violemment sur ce dernier.

L'immobilisant tant bien que mal, j'évite sa tête, puis ses dents, et comme la dernière fois, je bloque ses poignets de ma main droite et lui enserre la gorge de l'autre, espérant ainsi un peu le calmer. Il peste et crache comme un chat sauvage, mais je ne faillis pas il est temps de mettre les choses au clair.

« _ Casse toi sale bâtard ! Lâche-moi !

_ Putain Ichi', calme-toi ! C'était ma tête que tu visais tout à l'heure alors ne viens pas te plaindre maintenant ! Et puis c'est quoi cette réaction merde ?!

_ Casse toi Jaggerjack ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là à perdre ton temps avec moi alors que tu as ton foutu Play boy rouge hein ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu l'as fait exprès pour m'emmerder de l'embrasser pile devant la fenêtre ?!

_ Quoi ?

_ Putain mais dégage ! A chaque fois c'est la même chose ! A chaque fois tu te retrouves avec Lui alors que moi je t'attends ! C'était comme ça y'a 5 ans et je vois que ça n'a toujours pas changé. Dégage maintenant, j'ai suffisamment bien compris qu'on n'avait plus rien à faire ensemble !

_ Quoi ? Non mais attends c'est quoi cette histoire de merde ?! C'est toi qui m'envoie chier en disant que maintenant tu as Ishida et là tu me fais une vraie crise parce que j'ai embrassé un mec ? Non mais je rêve ou quoi ? Tu te prends pour qui Kurosaki de retourner la situation comme ça hein ? Ça fait 5 ans que j'attends que tu comprennes mais foutus sentiments à ton égard et tu oses me sortir que c'est moi qui te laisse derrière ? Je rêve ? Jusqu'où tu vas te foutre de ma gueule hein ?

_ Tes sentiments à mon égard ? Quels sentiments ? Tu me tourne le dos pour cet Abaraï de merde, tu piétines mes espoirs et après tu oses me parler des tiens ?! »

Perdu dans tout ça, je relâche la pression de mes mains quelques secondes, ce qui permet à Ichigo de se dégager et de m'en mettre une. Par terre, la pommette malmenée, je ne comprends plus rien. Je me relève maladroitement et attends, regardant l'homme que j'aime s'essuyer durement les larmes qui commencent à couler. Il a l'air au bord du gouffre.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment la situation, mais je veux faire quelque chose, quitte à tout perdre de nouveau. Regardant Ichigo dans les yeux, je m'approche de lui. Je le vois se tendre et se mettre sur la défensive mais il est affaiblit, déstabilisé, et j'accède à sa bouche sans aucune difficulté. D'un baiser chaste commence un échange plus langoureux, plus doux, avec un léger goût d'amertume, mais si bon. Je sens mon ventre se faire assaillir par des milliers de papillons. Ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec le baiser échangé plus tôt avec Renji et je comprends maintenant ce qu'il avait voulu me dire en partant : il n'y a rien de meilleur que d'embrasser la personne qu'on aime.

J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve et je ne veux pas que l'échange s'arrête, mais je sens la respiration d'Ichigo devenir plus courte et ses bras s'activer pour me faire dégager mon étreinte. A contrecœur, je recule et le regarde. Les yeux embués de larmes, le rouge aux joues et l'air maladroit, il est adorable. Pourtant, son regard me montre qu'il est toujours blessé.

« _ Tu viens de l'embrasser Lui, et maintenant tu joues encore avec moi ? Jusqu'où vas-tu aller pour être satisfait ? »

Sa voix brisée me déchire le cœur. Je commence à comprendre nos maladresses mutuelles, je veux arranger les choses et retourner à ce baiser, si délectable.

« _ … Ichi', laisse-moi t'expliquer, mettons les choses au clair. Je ne veux pas te perdre, laisse-moi une chance …

_ Y'a-t-il vraiment quelque chose à expliquer ? Tu sors avec ce connard et moi j'ai été suffisamment stupide pour t'encourager à le faire en te faisant croire que je ne voulais pas de toi … y'a-t-il vraiment quelque chose à rattraper ?

_ Ichi', il faut qu'on s'explique … Tout ça … Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais tout ça n'est qu'un malentendu, il n'y a strictement rien entre lui et moi. Il sait ce que je ressens pour toi et ce n'est que pour confirmer ses sentiments envers un autre homme que nous nous sommes embrassés. Il n'y avait aucune alchimie dans cet échange, et aucune signification … S'il te plaît Ichi, crois-moi …

_ Non Grimm', non … J'en ai marre de devenir fou à force de l'imaginer dans tes bras ! C'est moi qui devrais y être, pas Lui … ! Grimmjow, j'en peux plus, je deviens fou … s'il te plaît, fais quelque chose … »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'hésiter quant à l'attitude à adopter mais de nouveau je m'approche, et avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable, l'enlace, calant sa tête dans mon cou de façon à ce que je puisse lui embrasser la tempe. Soulagé de voir qu'il ne me repousse pas, je resserre délicatement mon étreinte, grisé par un tel contact, et le pousse doucement vers le lit afin que nous nous y asseyions.

Je n'ose pas briser le silence. Dans mes bras, Ichi' est toujours tendu mais je ne veux pas le lâcher, de peur qu'il ne s'évapore, disparaisse dès que nos corps ne serons plus en contact j'ai attendu tellement longtemps.

Je réfléchis, tant bien que mal, à ce par quoi je vais commencer, à comment je vais essayer de le détendre, mais trop d'émotions, d'images et de questions tournoient dans ma tête, brouillant totalement toutes idées cohérentes que je pourrais produire.

Au bout de cinq longues minutes de silence, conscient qu'Ichigo ne brisera pas le silence, je prends la parole, maladroitement malgré l'assurance que j'essaie de montrer.

Dans un souffle je me lance, bien décider à tout déballer d'un coup :

« _ … Je t'aime.

… Pas d'un amour fraternel ou éphémère, mais d'un amour romantique, érotique. Je m'en suis aperçu il y a un peu plus de cinq ans. Je ne pouvais déjà pas détacher mon regard de toi, tu étais le centre de mon univers … et c'est encore le cas.

… Je sais que, malgré ce que tu peux penser, les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont vrais et forts, ils ne faibliront pas avec le temps, et je sais que je vais t'aimer longtemps, car j'ai envie que tu m'appartiennes, certes, mais j'ai aussi envie de t'appartenir.

Je dépéris depuis le jour où tu m'as renié, le jour de tes 13 ans, et ce soir … j'aimerais que ça change, qu'on soit enfin sincère l'un envers l'autre. ... Je t'en prie Ichi', tu es tout pour moi. Laisse nous une chance … ».

Je n'ose plus le regarder. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je me déclare et maintenant, je me sens horriblement gêné. Je sais qu'il ressent aussi quelque chose de fort pour moi, mais est-il prêt à l'assumer, à m'en faire part ? A-t-il seulement envie d'avoir une relation avec moi ? Je me connais et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais me contenter d'une micro-relation, d'un plan d'un soir ou d'une amitié bancale j'ai attendu trop longtemps de pouvoir me libérer. Et puis, je viens de passer le point de non-retour, maintenant, c'est tout ou rien entre nous …

Dans mes bras, je sens Ichigo remuer. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je le regarde et croise ses orbes ambre, toujours aussi beaux malgré le fait qu'il ait pleuré. Dans ses yeux, je lis de la tristesse, de la suspicion, mais aussi du soulagement, et je comprends tout de suite la question implicite : « Puis-je vraiment te faire confiance Grimm' ? ».

J'ai l'impression de me liquéfier sur place. Je sens un sourire niais naître sur mes lèvres, j'ai les yeux qui piquent et les papillons dans mon ventre refont surface Ichigo Kurosaki, élu et bourreau de mon cœur depuis des années me laisse enfin une chance de lui montrer ce que je ressens, et mieux encore, me fait comprendre que cette fois-ci, mes espoirs sont plus que légitimes.


	8. Chapter 8

Je me réveille doucement, sentant une légère brise matinale sur ma peau. Les mèches rousses d'Ichigo me chatouillent le nez, mais c'est un tel plaisir que je ne veux pas bouger. Collé contre moi, je sens sa respiration régulière, paisible, et je devine qu'il dort encore. Heureux à n'en plus pouvoir, je n'ose pas bouger, de peur de briser cet instant, magique à mes yeux.

Tendrement, je lui embrasse le crâne et le serre un peu plus dans mes bras, me replongeant dans mes souvenirs de la veille.

Il avait pleuré, je lui avais avoué mes sentiments, et surtout, nous avions parlé. Longtemps, très longtemps, déballant notre sac chacun notre tour.

J'appris, pour mon plus grand bonheur, qu'il partageait les mêmes sentiments sincères que moi et que même s'il était un peu hésitant quant à l'attitude à adopter maintenant, il était d'accord pour entamer une vraie relation. A ces mots, mon cœur avait failli sortir de ma poitrine tant j'étais heureux, et je l'avais embrassé, aussi tendrement, puis aussi passionnément que je pouvais, essayant tant bien que mal de lui faire ressentir le bonheur, le soulagement et la passion que je ressentais.

Puis nous avions abordé un autre sujet, plus difficile pour nous deux : la cause de notre séparation. Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, la raison était assez simple, assez stupide, et somme toute, assez compréhensible. La voix basse, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant, Ichi' m'avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. La veille de ses 13 ans donc, date à la laquelle je devais revenir de chez mon père, il avait reçu, avec un peu de retard, une carte postale que je lui avais envoyé une dizaine de jours plus tôt. Apparemment (personnellement je ne me souvenais plus du tout ce que j'y avais écrit), je lui racontais dedans combien je m'amusais avec Renji, combien j'étais heureux qu'il soit là, avec moi, et donc, combien j'aimé passer du temps avec lui chez mon père. Rien de bien exceptionnel donc mais bien qu'il était aussi écrit dessus qu'il me manquait et que j'avais hâte de le retrouver, Ichi' n'avait retenu que la partie concernant Renji.

Quand il m'avait dit ça, j'avais failli rire mais son regard furieux m'en avait tout de suite dissuadé.

« _ Putain Grimm', ne rigole pas ! Tu peux te mettre à ma place deux secondes ? Je bandais pour toi, je t'aimais et toi tu vantais les mérites d'un autre ?! J'ai pété un câble. Pour moi, ça signifiait que tu l'avais choisi Lui, qu'il n'y avait aucune place pour moi. Ça m'a mis en rogne, vraiment je ne voulais plus jamais te voir.

… Pourtant, quelques temps après, quand j'ai su que tu avais arrêté d'aller chez ton père car il avait encore déménagé, et trop loin cette fois, que tu ne voyais donc plus Abaraï, je me suis dit que je m'étais peut-être planté, … mais la situation s'était déjà enkystée, je ne pouvais plus initier le moindre mouvement vers toi. »

En me disant ça j'avais senti le regret dans la voix d'Ichi' et alors j'avais compris qu'il se sentait vraiment mal par rapport à ça, et que pour moi, c'était déjà pardonné.

Nous avions alors continué de parler, faisant part à l'autre de comment on avait vécu les choses chacun de notre côté, s'étonnant de comment un même fait pouvait prendre deux allures différentes dépendant du point de vue que l'on adoptait et comment nous allions mettre en marche cette nouvelle relation.

Bien qu'il m'ait affirmé avoir envie d'entamer une vraie relation avec moi, je le sentais hésitant, moins enclin que moi à assumer son homosexualité au grand jour. Alors il m'avait demandé d'y aller doucement d'abord en cachette, au lycée au moins, puis à la vue de tous par la suite, mais toujours de façon soft en public. Le prendre, le faire gémir devant une assemblée ne m'aurait pas déranger plus que ça dans mes fantasmes mais les sentiments nouveaux qu'il faisait naître en moi décuplaient ma possessivité : je n'autoriserais personne à voir le désir, la sensualité et le plaisir que je lui ferais ressentir.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que nous nous étions endormi, lui blotti contre moi, me permettant ainsi d'humer son parfum si doux et si euphorisant.

Je l'entends se réveiller lentement contre moi, un peu perdu sans ses dernières bribes de rêves je pense. Je n'ose toujours pas bouger. Et si finalement il n'était plus si enthousiaste que ça à l'idée de me voir ?

Pour mon plus grand bonheur pourtant, je le sens se retourner, sans pour autant chercher à se dégager de mon étreinte. Les yeux encore à demi clos, il me sourit, doucement, timidement, et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres, comme si à ses yeux, ce simple geste pouvait faire éclater la bulle dans laquelle nous nous confortions visiblement tous les deux.

« _ Bonjour Grimm'.

_ Bonjour …

_ Je ne pensais pas que tes bras me serreraient toujours à mon réveil pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que ta confession d'hier n'avait été qu'un rêve. … Mais je suis heureux que ça n'en soit pas un, bien que vu ta tête, je me sente pas non plus tout à fait satisfait.

_ Ah désolé Ichi' … c'est juste que … je pensais aussi que ç'aurait pu être un rêve, et le fait que ça n'en soit pas un me rend terriblement heureux.

_ Alors montre-le. »

Je fixe les lèvres d'Ichigo, ses derniers mots chuchotés me menant à ma perte. Sans attendre plus, abandonnant toute tendresse, toute douceur, je prends sa bouche dans un accès de passion et de possessivité que je ne me connaissais que peu. « A MOI » résonne dans ma tête comme une envoutante mélopée. Il est à moi, son corps est à moi, ses lèvres sont à moi, ses pensées et son cœur sont miens. Il m'appartient.

Coincé entre son matelas et mon corps, je l'entends gémir, et pour mon plus grand plaisir, je sens son entre-jambe devenir aussi dur que le mien, ce qui m'excite encore plus. Roulant des hanches contre lui, je l'entends gémir encore plus, accentuant le contact entre nos deux boxers. Encouragé par ses mains fermement agrippées à mon dos, je libère sa bouche pour me ruée sur sa nuque, ne prenant pas en compte son grognement de désapprobation, sachant pertinemment que la suite lui fera oublier tout sentiment de frustration.

Le léchant, l'embrassant, le mordillant, je continue ma descente fiévreuse jusqu'à son bas ventre, ne tenant nullement compte des bruits de pas pourtant distincts dans le couloir, ni du grincement de la porte quand cette s'ouvre.

« _ Papaaaaaaaaa ! Y'a Ichi' et Grimm' qui font des cochonneries à l'étage ! »

Rouge d'excitation et de honte, abasourdis, nous regardons tous les deux Karin, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, s'écarter du passage pour laisser place à son père, blasé, sa brosse à dent à la main.

« _ Sérieusement les gars, vous pensez faire quoi là ? Grimmjow, t'es prié de modérer tes ardeurs avec mon fils si tu ne veux pas qu'il garde son plâtre deux semaines de plus. Et je ne veux pas vous voir forniquer sous mon toit tant qu'il ne l'a pas enlevé. J'ai été clair ? Tant mieux. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, nous le regardons s'éloigner, silencieux. J'admire Isshin. Est-ce que j'aurais été capable de paraître aussi calme en trouvant mon fils à moitié nu, le rouge aux joues et une énorme bosse dans le boxer, aplati sous le fils de la voisine ? Non, je ne pense pas.

Etrangement serein après cette interruption, je fixe Ichi'. C'est vrai qu'avec son plâtre, mieux vaut ne rien faire. Ayant une excellente constitution, il ne lui reste plus qu'une semaine avant qu'on ne l'enlève, ce serait dommage de tout gâcher.

« _ Mon père a raison, mieux vaut ne rien faire de trop … sportif tant que j'ai mon plâtre. Et puis dans une semaine tu as ta compétition, il faut que tu t'entraînes, que tu te concentres un max dessus.

Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, on serait déjà tous les deux dans des positions bien plus alléchantes, … mais il vaut mieux pour nous deux qu'on se retienne pour le moment, ma jambe est encore trop sensible. Sauras-tu m'attendre une semaine ?

_ Je t'ai attendu chaque jour de ma vie pendant cinq ans, je pense que pour une semaine, je survivrais. Et puis si j'ai bien compris, tant qu'on n'approfondit pas trop, je n'ai pas à me retenir de te toucher.

_ Ne te retiens surtout pas Grimm', surtout pas … »

Et nous basculons tous de deux de nouveau sur son lit, riant entre quelques baisers et caresses.

J'ai hâte d'être la semaine prochaine.


	9. Chapter 9

Je suis bien. Je n'ai ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Je suis bien, mais dans le genre vraiment vraiment bien. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve, les sensations que me renvoie mon corps me font perdre la tête. J'entends mes gémissements devenir de véritables sons, des expressions de plaisir que je ne cherche même pas à cacher. Je ne fais pas souvent des rêves érotiques mais celui-ci est exquis. Je sens mon sexe pris dans un merveilleux va et vient dans quelque chose d'humide, de chaud, et de tellement doux. Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux pas me réveiller. Je me laisse entraîner dans cet incroyable et envoûtant supplice, essayant de me retenir au maximum, ne voulant pas terminer ma rêverie trop tôt. Mais l'antre délicieux dans lequel je suis est bien trop bon, et je me lâche, ne me souciant guère des draps que je devrais changer en me réveillant, me focalisant sur cette cavité humide qui aspire goulûment mon sperme. … Je suis au paradis, et un ange vient de me procurer la meilleure fellation de ma vie.

Encore perdu dans les dernières vapes de mon orgasme, je ne sens que vaguement mes draps se soulever, mon matelas s'enfoncer légèrement sous le poids d'un corps qui n'est pas le mien.

« _ Félicitations pour ta victoire à la compétition mon amour. »

Toute envie de dormir m'ayant quitté, j'ouvre grand les yeux au moment où les lèvres d'Ichi' viennent se poser sur les miennes. Je crois qu'il sent ma surprise puisqu'au lieu d'approfondir le baiser, il se relève, se place à califourchon sur moi et me lance un grand sourire charmeur.

« _ Ichi' ?!

_ Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre peut être ?

_ Non ! Non, mais … c'est toi qui vient de … de me … ahem … ?

_ J'avais cru comprendre il y a quelques temps que ça ne te poserait aucun problème si par hasard je pénétrais dans ta chambre de bon matin. Et vu ton combat d'hier, je me suis dit que tu méritais bien … une petite récompense ?

_ Euh, … euh je … je … »

Abasourdi, aucun mot ne me vient plus en tête. Ichi' est venu dans ma chambre. Ichi' est venu dans mon lit. Ichi' m'a pris en bouche et à tout avaler. Alors que je sens mon sexe gonfler d'un désir ardent pour le rouquin assis sur moi, mon esprit se vide, laissant place à une myriade d'image, plus érotiques les unes que les autres. En quelques mouvements rapides, j'inverse nos positions et plaque Ichi' sur mon lit, à la place où je me tenais encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Tant bien que mal, j'essaie de mettre un peu d'ordre dans les quelques pensées qu'il me reste, tentant de refreiner, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes, mes pulsions. Silencieux, il me regarde, un sourire taquin collé aux lèvres.

« _ Tu as conscience qu'après ce que tu viens de me faire, je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme ça hein ?

_ J'en ai conscience.

_ Tu as conscience que je me retiens depuis des années et que je risque de ne pas être très doux avec toi, même si on ne t'a enlevé ton plâtre qu'hier hein ?

_ J'en ai conscience Grimm'.

_ … Tu as conscience que maintenant, c'est trop tard pour t'enfuir ? Que c'est de sexe dont j'ai besoin et que …

_ Grimm', tu n'es pas le seul qui se retienne. Je suis bien venu ici avec l'espoir de ne plus pouvoir marcher pour le reste de la journée. »

Qu'il me sorte ça comme ça, de la voix la plus sensuelle que j'ai jamais entendu, se mordillant exprès la lèvre inférieure … Je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon voisin, si froid, si cool et si imposant en temps normal soit prêt à se soumettre à moi si facilement, m'aguichant de manière très réussie, pour que je le prenne, ici et maintenant.

Sans perdre plus de temps, je plaque ma bouche contre la sienne, sentant déjà sa langue chercher la mienne. Mon Dieu comme je l'aime !

Ne perdant pas une minute, je lui enlève son t-shirt et son boxer, les lançant à l'autre bout de la pièce. La vue qui s'offre à moi est merveilleuse. Je ne pense pas qu'un homme puisse être plus bandant que lui. Rien qu'à le regarder, je suis déjà prêt à exploser .Je le vois sous moi, les joues rouges, nu, les yeux brillant de désir, les lèvres entrouvertes.

Fondant sur son cou, je veux embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps. Mordillant, léchant, baisant sa peau de porcelaine, je descends petit à petit jusqu'à l'orée de sa douce toison.

Désireux de le faire gémir encore un peu avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, je remonte jusqu'à ses tétons, les taquinant du bout de la langue et des lèvres tandis que mon pouce fait de petits cercles autour de son nombril, s'égarant parfois, pour son plus grand plaisir, un peu plus bas, là où nos deux sexes se frottent, se caressent mutuellement.

Ce petit manège, bien que très agréable, n'a pas d'effets que sur Ichigo et bientôt, je m'arrête, au bord de la jouissance. Le grognement de mécontentement que j'entends de la part de mon rouquin me fait sourire. Je suis heureux de voir qu'il est toujours aussi impatient que moi de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Ecartant ses cuisses, je commence à le préparer, humectant son entrée et deux de mes doigts de ma langue. Ne voulant pas lui faire mal, je concentre toute ma volonté pour ne pas violemment le pénétrer, et me mets à masser l'anneau de chair, doucement mais efficacement. Un doigt passe, puis peu de temps après un deuxième. Je sens Ichi' se tendre et vois son visage se crisper. Je ne veux pas lui faire mal, vraiment, mais première fois oblige, il faut un petit temps d'adaptation.

Voulant lui faire oublier son mal momentané, et tout en cherchant à l'intérieur de lui cette fameuse boule de nerfs qui le fera se sentir bien, je me mets à le sucer, savourant pour la première fois ce membre tendu, gonflé de désir pour moi. Bien plus que je ne me l'étais imaginé, j'aime ça. J'aime sentir le sexe d'Ichi' dans ma bouche, se gonfler, trembler, j'aime entendre ses gémissements de plaisir et sentir son corps se détendre sous les sensations que je lui procure.

Du bout de mes doigts, je sens que j'ai atteint mon but, et oriente sur sa prostate mon va et vient, plus rapide, plus puissant. Les mains d'Ichi', glissées dans mes cheveux depuis un petit moment déjà, se resserrent, pour finir par réellement se crisper au moment où il explose dans ma bouche.

Je sens son sperme se projeter sur ma langue, couler au fond de ma gorge, mais ça ne me gêne pas, bien au contraire. Le goût est loin d'être bon, mais c'est Ichigo, l'homme que j'aime et que j'ai attendu pendant beaucoup trop longtemps, je ne veux donc en perdre aucune miette, au moins pour cette fois.

Ralentissant un peu mes à-coups dans son intérieur, je me relève un peu, et me hisse au creux de son cou, l'embrassant, le mordillant, laissant une énième trace de mon passage sur sa peau blanche.

« _ Ichi', j'en peux plus, il faut que je te prenne, sinon je vais devenir fou … »

Je n'entends pas sa réponse, chuchotée trop bas au milieu des grandes respirations qu'il prend, mais les mouvements de bassin qu'il fait de lui-même pour mieux venir s'empaler sur mes doigts me donne son approbation. Me retirant lentement sous les signes de protestations de mon rouquin face au vide créé, je remonte l'embrasser passionnément, plaçant d'une main mon sexe préalablement lubrifié à l'entrée de son corps.

Je sais que comme moi, il a un peu peur, bien que dans son cas ce soit plus justifié que dans le mien, mais j'entends sa voix, légèrement rauque après son premier orgasme, m'encourager :

« _ Tu as promis que je ne pourrais plus marcher de la journée Grimm' … Ne me fais attendre plus longtemps s'il te plaît… ».

Cédant, je commence à rentrer en lui, doucement, ne cessant de l'embrasser, de lui dire à quel point je l'aime, et laissant quelques dizaines de secondes s'écouler entre chaque progression, Dame Nature ayant été plutôt généreuse avec moi. Enserré à l'intérieur de lui, rentré en entier, je me sens sur le point de tout lâcher. Savoir que je suis en train de le pénétrer, lui, me fait énormément d'effet. N'y tenant plus, je me mets à entamer un va et vient, ne sachant pas trop si Ichi' est ok, mais je veux retrouver ce point qui lui procure tant de plaisir, pour qu'ensemble cette fois, on puisse finir.

« _ Grimm' ! Ça fait mal …

_ Désolé mon cœur, je vais te faire te sentir bien très bientôt, mais pour ça il fait que je bouge. Détend toi un peu, fais-moi confiance. »

Bien que ses ongles soient toujours fichés dans mon dos, je sens Ichi' se décontracter un peu et je reprends le mouvement. Je l'entends gémir, et de douleur et de plaisir, mais, ayant vite retrouvé cette petite boule si délicate en lui, ce sont bientôt de véritables cri de jouissance qui s'échappent de ses lèvres cris qui me font de plus en plus basculer du côté de l'orgasme.

Bien décidé à ne pas finir seul, je place les jambes d'Ichi' sur mes épaules, lui maintient le bassin élevé d'une main tandis que de l'autre, j'attrape son membre dur et tremblant pour entamer un nouveau va et vient, en rythme avec mon propre bassin. Guidé par ses suppliques, j'accélère encore un peu le mouvement, décidé à nous libérer tous les deux de ce plaisir presque douloureux. D'un dernier coup de rein, je le fais jouir violemment, des petits jets de sperme atterrissant sur son torse imberbe, son anneau de chair se resserrant encore plus étroitement autour de ma verge, m'entraînant dans l'orgasme à sa suite.

Haletant, brûlant, mais heureux comme jamais, je m'effondre sur lui. Même dans mes fantasmes les plus fous son cul n'a jamais été aussi bon. J'ai envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de le bouffer, littéralement, mais je me contente de me retirer de son corps, soucieux de son état. Contre toute attente, je le vois les yeux clos, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

« _ Grimm', … je t'aime. »

Lentement, je me lève, dépose un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et vais chercher une serviette humide pour nous nettoyer. Une fois partiellement essuyer, je me tourne vers lui et entreprend de faire la même chose, le plus soigneusement possible, passant le linge humide sur son torse, puis sous ses fesses.

Malgré les protestations du rouquin, je regarde, fasciné, mon sperme s'écouler de lui. Le blanc de ma semence tranche net avec sa peau rougit, mais je trouve cette vue magnifique. Enfin, je l'ai possédé j'ai possédé Ichigo Kurosaki. Et cette pensée est comme une décharge électrique. Au fond de moi, loin d'un quelconque sentiment de douceur ou de béatitude, s'éveille en moi de nouvelles pulsions. Je le veux. Pour toujours, ça c'est une certitude, mais surtout, je le veux, maintenant. Je veux le prendre de nouveau, lui faire hurler mon nom. Je ne veux plus de douceur, je ne veux plus de tendresse, je veux de la violence, de l'excitation, de la tension, … de la chasse. Mais Ichigo n'est pas une proie, c'est un prédateur, comme moi, et je veux que ce prédateur aux yeux couleur ambre, qui me fixe désormais, se soumette à moi. Je veux le prendre aussi fort que je peux, aussi fort qu'il est capable de l'endurer. Et je veux gagner ce droit.

Lentement, sensuellement, comme une panthère prête à attaquer, je remonte le long du torse d'un Ichigo tendu, prêt au ''combat'' malgré nos ébats.

« _ Encore. »

L'un comme l'autre nous sentons cette nouvelle tension, plus intense, plus dangereuse. L'un comme l'autre, nous ne voulons plus seulement faire plaisir à l'autre car nous l'aimons, nous voulons juste donner libre cours aux pulsions animales qui nous animent maintenant.

« _ Encore. »

Lui et moi sommes pareil, deux bêtes dans des corps d'hommes, unis à jamais par le désir qui les lie. Arrivé à sa nuque, je le mords violemment mais il ne bronche pas.

« _ Ichi', encore. »

Du bout de la langue, je récupère les petites gouttes de sang qui suintent désormais de cette petite plaie, ne faisant pas plus attention que ça aux sillons sanglants qu'un rouquin surexcité laisse dans mon dos avec ses ongles. D'une voix aussi rauque que la mienne, je l'entends répéter mes mots alors que nos deux verges recommencent leur ballet l'une contre l'autre, amorçant notre jeu de domination.

« _ Encore. »

« _ Encore. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Ichigo me ravage la bouche, dominant de peu l'échange, et dans un murmure où j'entends à peine mon nom, nous retourne et s'empale de lui-même sur mon sexe.

Et nous baisons. Sans se soucier de sa jambe fragile, sans se soucier de nos cris plus qu'explicites, sans se soucier du drap mouillé de sueur et de semence sous nos corps. Nous baisons. Pour rassasier notre besoin pressant de sentir l'autre, de sentir que nous nous appartenons, pour rassasier ce besoin viscéral de possession absolue sur l'autre, sur celui qu'on a attendu trop longtemps.

A nos cris incessants se mêlent nos noms, ainsi qu'un nombre incalculable de « je t'aime » et de « encore », et ce n'est que pour s'embrasser, se rendre ivre de nos baisers que nous cessons de hurler notre désir.

Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de ce corps se balançant sur moi, de ces mains me maintenant fermement au sol et de cette bouche me dévorant.

Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser d'Ichigo Kurosaki, pour mon plus grand plaisir.


End file.
